This invention relates generally to furniture leg gliders and, more particularly, to a magnetic leg glide apparatus for holding an outdoor furniture article against a ground surface in windy weather conditions.
There was a time when outdoor furniture was routinely constructed of thick metal arrangements that were immovable in windy conditions. Unfortunately, metal outdoor furniture was, therefore, heavy and difficult for a user to move without assistance or, at least, great effort. More recently, outdoor furniture, such as chairs and tables, are constructed of lightweight plastic materials. Although easier to move around during use or even in transport, the lightweight furniture is often overturned or completely blown away by high wind conditions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a magnetic leg glide apparatus that not only protects against furniture legs scratching a floor surface when the furniture is moved, but that inhibits or prohibits the furniture from movement during high winds. Further, it would be desirable to have a magnetic leg glide apparatus having one or a plurality of magnetic base members that may be inserted into a ground, deck, patio, or floor surface and a plurality of glide members for receiving the legs of outdoor furniture, respectively, that are also magnetic.